SasuSaku Anthology
by blueberry08
Summary: A compilation of one-shots, mostly songfics. It is all about SasuXSaku. Rating depends on the story.
1. Thinking of You

**I thought of making a compilation of one-shots, so I worked today to finish my first one-shot and ta-nan! Here it is**

**My one-shots would be songfics, I don't know if you'll like it, I hope you'll do. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Summary: His dead, and now it leaves her with his bestfriend, will he ever forget about him?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and the song**

**Song: Thinking of you by Katy Perry**

* * *

His lips would kiss me gently when I'm tired, in pain, sad, or just glad. He kisses me everywhere he wants, _but I never reciprocate._

He would slowly memorize every details of my mouth, _but I don't show any effort in doing the same._

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Every night in his bed_, _we would do it countless times_, but I guess he can never satisfy me._

We hold hands, let the public know that we were happy together,_ but I know that he knows what is the truth._

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

It had almost been a year now since his death, the death of my lover, and soon to be husband_, Uchiha Sasuke__._

I can still remember that day when he left for a mission, an S-class mission,_ a dangerous one_. It was between life and death, yet he still chose to go for it.

He could have been here, with me, married happily.

_"If I die, go on with life sakura" _I can still remember his words, _oh those words coming out from his lips._I was about to cry that moment but I fought it, to show him I'm strong enough.

_"just promise me to come back" _I stated and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss.

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know_

I never knew that it would be our last conversation_. _Our last meeting, our last kiss, our last hug, and the last time that I'll see him.

My eyes started watering as I reminisce the past, _my past with him._

"What is wrong Sakura?" I forgot I was not alone, His with me._ His bestfriend._

"I'm fine Naruto" I responded and smiled sweetly as he wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me closer.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

I laid my head in his shoulder and tried to give him my attention, my full attention.

He kissed my forehead and tighten his wrap around me.

But me, trying to give him my full attention was useless, 'cause I keep on reminiscing being with him.

On cold nights like today, we would be siting comfortable in the sofa, sipping our hot tea and enjoying each others warmness, thought Naruto is warm himself, Sasuke's warmness can never be compared to his.

_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

I grab naruto's hands and intertwined it with mine. He looked at me confused but he didn't try to ask a question.

I squeezed my eyes and...

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

"How many kids would you want when we get married?"

"four!" I waved my four fingers in his face and giggled.

"That is too annoying, two is just enough" He chuckled and played with my fingers like a kid.

We were siting in a grassy field that sunny afternoon, face to face, talking about our future together.

I pulled my hand and pouted "but Sasuke-kun" I started "I want a big family" and made a big circle with my two hands.

He smiled, _Those lips curving upwards makes me wanna jump in joy_, and pulled me in his chest.

_"You and me, is already enough to be a big family, I feel complete when I'm with you"_ He whispered in my ear.

My heart thumped in his revelation.

I don't know how he does it but he makes me fall for him all over and over again.

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_  
_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

He kissed my lips and...

I opened my eyes, I had slept while I was comfortably in the couch with Naruto.

As I snapped my eyes open, I felt a pair of lips kissing me. I realized it was Naruto.

He pulled and uttered "sorry" but I pulled him back and kissed him roughly, Though he was shocked, he still answered my kisses.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
_ (Taste your mouth)_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

This was the first time I kissed him aggressively

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_ (Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_ (Spending the night, spending the night)_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

His arms snaked through my clothes and made it's way to my front. Squeezing it gently and I moaned in his mouth. He smiled and we broke the kiss to catch our breath. My eyes were filled with lust, as well as his. He started nipping down my neck while my hands got restless and it found it's way in the hem of his pants.

"not too fast sakura, you'll get hurt" He whispered sweetly in my ears and its enough for me to snap from my unconsciousness.

I came back to reality, it was him I was kissing not the him I wanted to.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know!_

I went still and he stopped in his doings too.

"you've been acting strangely the whole day Sakura, c'mon tell me, whats wrong?" He pressed my arms slowly when he sensed that I would never respond, he gave up

"_what is strongly denied becomes strongly desired, you still love him_"He stated and sat beside me in the couch. My eyes widened in his conclusion. He was right.

It was him I was thinking the whole time,

_him..._

_him..._

_Sasuke..._

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_ (Thinking of you, thinking of you)_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_ (Spending the night, spending the night)_

"forget him sakura, I'm not asking you to do it right away, but try to do so" He didn't look at me the whole time, he was looking at the ceiling and smiling as if it never hurt talking about Sasuke to me.

"but...but naruto..." I stammered and looked at him with teary eyes.

_I can't!_

_ I simply can't! _

_He was everything I ever wanted!_

"_The clock is ticking, time won't wait for you, you have to move on with life_" with that said. The truth hurt me, but he was right, And realization came to view.

_Oh naruto!_

I hugged him really tight and whispered "thank you, I'll be moving on with you" sweetly, and now sincerely.

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

That late evening, in bed, as I was about to sleep with Naruto beside me.

A tear fell from my eye as I was looking at the ceiling while He was sleeping soundly

I promised to myself, that that would be the last tear of sorrow I would shed for my past lover, _Uchiha Sasuke_

"_I had love you, but I will love him now_"I whispered to myself silently and shut my eyes. Tomorrow is another day,_ another hope, another life_. :)

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
_And bust in the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

_

* * *

_**So did you like it?This is my first ever one-shot. Oh please review and tell me what you think.. :)**

**more one-shots coming soon ^^  
**


	2. Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**Song: friend by Iyaz**

* * *

2 years

It had been 2 years and my punishment had already been lifted. It had been completely 18 _fucking _whole months before I was completely free of all the blabbering.

Who's blabbering?

Hers.

Sakura Haruno

She kept on lecturing me every single day, and her mouth is like a machine gun. She won't stop talking unless I get irritated and shout at her. Then after that, she'll throw tantrums at me. She's giving me headaches everyday and I'm thankful I don't have to keep up with her anymore.

Yes, we've tried going out but...

"_I don't like you"_

"_how could you say that so easily?"_

"_because I never did like you"_

"_after what we've been through? After what I've done for you?"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_That's all? That's just that? You're throwing me away now like I'm a fucking garbage? I'm sorry? It's not like my heart is magically fix with just one sorry"_

"_hit me then"_

"_no, I won't" _

With that said, she left and Naruto nearly killed me when he found out the next day. I heard she's a mess after our break up.

But...

_Everybody tells me that you're pretty  
and I always try to disagree,  
to see you with another guy  
would tear me up deep inside  
cuz they dont know you once belonged to me_

After 5 months, she finally recovered from her heartbreak.

I didn't know that the Sakura I knew back then changed a lot, no, let me rephrase it. There's no more Sakura of the before, it's a whole new Sakura now.

No more hugging. She even threw the –kun away, and the thing I can't take is, she is dating other guys  
other than me

'_Wait, I'm not saying that I'm jealous or what, just stating the obvious'_

And here we are right now, at the Konoha club with the others. All the drinking, the noise, it's everywhere.

'_tch! This is too troublesome'_

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance!" Karin suggested, pulling my arms, but I pulled back and gave her a retorted snort.

With what I did, she just snuggled even closer to me.

'_How annoying' _

Talk about being annoying, here comes the girl I called annoying years ago, with her date.

Everyone on the table, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru...and the lists goes on and on and on, glanced at their direction.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, this is Raikiri Fujioka, Raikira meet my friends" She smiled and introduced each one of us.

"...that's Karin and His Sasuke, also _one of my team mates_"

_Chorus:  
& I know it would be awkward running into you that way  
it was okay 'til you said that word to me  
oh no you didn't just call me friend  
oh no I must be hearing things  
you can call me wrong  
you can call me right_

She looked so happy introducing him to us. I guess his her new fucking toy. I've seen her with a lot of different guys after we've split, enough for me to conclude that she is just using them.

I just rolled my eyes when he offered his hand.

"Hey, don't be rude Sasuke" She said "forgive my friend, his just anti-social" and added with a smile.

"I'm ok with it, I understand"

"Stand up Karin, I'll walk you home"

_Wait! _

'_Did I just say that?' _

_Idiot!_

Every single person in the table looked at me, it's not usual for me to say things like that.

"Really Sasuke?" Karin asked to break the silence.

"Wow, who knew that the teme had a romantic side?" The dobe made things worse for me.

I just walked away to avoid questions and the building tension in the table.

"Wait for me Sasuke," The red-haired said and wrapped her arms around mine in a very annoying manner.

_but dont you call me friend tonight  
oh no you didnt just say we're through  
oh no I aint never gettin over you  
tell me that I'm crazy chasing you again  
oh ohh, but dont you call me friend  
dont you call me ,dont you2x call me  
dont you call me2x friend  
dont you call me dont you2x call me_

I managed to keep Karin out of my way, I went home to my manor but sleep didn't kick in.

Strolling should do the trick, its still quarter before midnight; I might wander around for a little while.

"Thanks for walking me home, you're really a nice person and I think...I like you"

"I really like you too, you're amazing and you add colours to my dull life..."

What's up with this conversation? It's too melodramatic, like their on some kind of soap opera.

I was about to walk pass them when I heard him say "..._Sakura"_

I wasn't looking at them because I stopped dead-on my tracks. I was waiting for a reply from her but I didn't know that the response will never come. When I tried to peek at them, they were kissing, really like the thing you watch on soap operas.

'_How Fascinating!' _AN/sarcasm!

"Thanks for tonight; I really enjoyed your company, till next time"

"I too, enjoyed this night, walk home safely" She said and smiled as sweetly as possible. Showing him those cute set of white teeth

_I aint gonna lie  
__you look so happy  
__wish there was something I could still make you feel  
__every smile makes me wanna fall apart  
__every laugh is like a bullet to my heart  
__cuz I'm at the end of the room  
__watching every guy coming at you_

'_The fuck am I thinking? This is fucking sakura we're talking, the annoying fan-girl'_

He left and she was left there staring in space.

"Another fucking buddy?" I asked sarcastically while hands on my pocket.

"What the? Why are you here? Were you eavesdropping us a while ago?" She asked nonstop, panicking.

"Hn"

"I ask you questions Uchiha and all you have to do is answer me with yes or no"

"no"

"then what are you doing here?"

"strolling"

"You're lying"

"hn"

"whats with all your HNs? I don't understand any bit of your HN language, stop talking to me like that, I won't tolerate it. You know me, what were you doing here? Have you seen everything? OH MY GOD! You fucking bastard Uchiha, you were eavesdropping us. The kiss! You saw everything didn't you? Didn't you! Answer me!"

I'm sick and tired of her voice; I wanna shut her mouth for once...

_...With my mouth_

I pulled her and smashed her lips with mine. Her whole system was shock because for a few seconds, she struggled hard to get loose of my iron grip but even if she has an inhuman strength, it's nothing compared to mine.

Then she stopped fighting back, instead, she returned the same intense sensation I was giving her.

_& I know it would be awkward running into you that way  
it was okay 'til you said that word to me  
oh no you didn't just call me friend  
oh no I must be hearing things  
you can call me wrong  
you can call me right  
but dont you call me friend tonight  
oh no you didnt just say we're through  
oh no I aint never gettin over you  
tell me that I'm crazy chasing you again  
oh ohh, but dont you call me friend  
dont you call me ,dont you2x call me  
dont you call me2x friend  
dont you call me dont you2x call me_

I can't hold back anymore, the responsiveness she is giving me is too much

My lust overpowered me and the last thing we knew we were inside her apartment, in her couch, at the stairs, in her bedroom.

Undressing her took me forever, I was furious; I wanted to get inside her already, Rock as hard as I can that she won't be able to walk to her office tomorrow.

"_Sas...suke..."_

My name coming out from her lips sounded ten times sexier.

I thrust my cock inside her in one swift motion. She arched her back and dug her nails at my back.

Her insides were slick, it was wet and it was squeezing me. It's clamping on my shaft.

I was on my limit but I controlled it, instead I went on a faster phase.

"Damn it" I whispered to myself when I opened my eyes and saw in what kind of a situation I am in.

Then everything that happened last night came all rushing in my memory. I lose control of myself, this isn't an Uchiha thing.

I picked my clothes up and hurriedly left without a single note or sign.

_a friend dont think about you when he's dreaming  
or every single minute that he's breathing  
so why is this so hard to believe  
a friend wont do it all to try to please you  
a friend can never kiss you when he sees you  
& you know I wont (?) so just please dont call me friend_

That day, I didn't see her, no signs of her anywhere. She must have been used to being fuck or what, because I didn't hear her complaints nor her voice.

Tsunade called me later that day, asking me to get some _fucking _scrolls at Sakura's apartment.

It's troublesome, but what can I do? It's the Hokage's order.

I knocked, but no one answered. I guessed there was no one at home. I wonder what that girl is doing the whole day.

I knocked again and still no one, so I decided to just enter without permission.

"Sakura?" I said.

I looked for the scrolls but I saw no trail of it.

_Fuck that insane Hokage, of all the people, why me? This is too bothersome._

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" It was Sakura. She was in a huge shirt with just her undergarments on.

_I wonder what she'll look like using my clothes._

"The scrolls"

"I'm not done with it, there are like 20 of them and I'm only one, would you mind helping?"

"Tsunade just told me to get it; she didn't say that I needed to help you"

"Fine! You worthless fool! Bastard! Jerk! Mother Fuck-"

"did you just called me mother fucker?" I pulled her right arm and jerked her to face me

"YES! Mother fucke-" I crashed my lips on hers to stop her from saying further annoying things.

"MHHHHHH..." She hit me with her mighty strength, that hurt, but I didn't show it. "Stop kissing me without my authority"

"who needs authority when I know you still like me?" I trapped her in the nearest wall

"keep on dreaming Uchiha! I don't like you anymore"

"It's as if I didn't know how much you wanted me inside you last night"

"It's just plain SEX! Nothing more!"

"then tell me, what's love and what's sex?"

_oh no you didn't just call me friend  
oh no I must be hearing things  
you can call me wrong  
you can call me right  
but dont you call me friend tonight  
oh no you didnt just say we're through  
oh no I aint never gettin over you  
tell me that I'm crazy chasing you again  
oh ohh, but dont you call me friend  
dont you call me ,dont you2x call me  
dont you call me2x friend  
dont you call me dont you2x call me_

"sex is...lust" Her voice toned down a bit "Love is..." then she whispered "..._you"_

"_...but you broke my heart" _ I heard her add. I saw the pain, the staggering pain in her eyes. She was on the verge of crying.

"I won't cry now, I promised myself I won't cry in front of anyone anymore, because that's what you want me to do right? _To be strong and to be on my own"_

I hugged her.

"Shhhh, remember when I said I didn't like you? That I never did? I just wanted you to grow up that time, I wanted you to be strong, besides you didn't ask me if I love you"

She stopped crying, and then she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Do...Do you love me?"

I just hugged her again and whispered _"Of course I do, you fool"_

She hugged me even tighter.

* * *

**That's it. report grammatical errors if you want but I would appreciate it more if you review. XD**


End file.
